Longer Than Forever
by Starkiller
Summary: When Pan has a nightmare about losing Trunks, she decides to ask for advice on her developing feelings. Unfortunately, the only one around is Piccolo. A short, fluffy TxP, with hints of GohxPic, written for my mate - you know who you are you little worm!


The night surrounded her, blinding her, drowning her senses in perpetual darkness

Disclaimer ~ I don't own dragonball/z/gt. There, now I'm all depressed L

I'm really sorry ppl. This story is really quite rushed cos I just finished it there and where I live it's like 5:00 in the morning. Maybe I should write during the daynahh! That would be something an **intelligent** person does ^.~ 

Anyways, this is dedicated to my best friend Pan author of 'The Angel of Death'. I'm such a nice person! You owe me a fic Pan-chan!! (anything with piccolo in it will do nicely ^.~)

Slight shounen-ai (very very slight. as in hardly worth mentioning ^^;)

**_Longer Than Forever_**

_The night surrounded her, blinding her, drowning her senses in perpetual darkness. Where was she? What was happening? That's when she sensed him. His kiit was fading fast. But she couldn't see him anywhere in this vast land of blinding emptiness._

_However, that wouldn't stop her. Cupping her hands, she put them up to her mouth, ready to call his name. But when she opened her mouth, no sound came out. Panicking, she clutched at her throat. What was wrong with her? Was this some kind of ridiculous prank. Maybe she was dreaming? Questions raced through her head, making her dizzy and a little squeamish._

_"Pan?!"_

_Her senses flared as she heard him call her name in desperation. Without a second thought, Pan took off into the darkness, willing her legs to go faster. Her vision was blurring with unshed tears, but she couldn't/_**_wouldn't_**_ stop to brush them away. She just had to reach him in time._

_"Pan!!"_

_She couldn't see him, but she could sense him. He was with her, inside her through and through; but she just wasn't fast enough! She could hear his agonising scream echoing through the dark, desolated landscape. Pan thought she could hear him scream again, until she realized it was herself, crying her friend's name in despair. _

_That was when the darkness completely engulfed her. She tried to breathe but she was drowning in tears, her sobs wracking her body._

_"Panwhy weren't you there for me?"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Son Pan awoke in her bed, drenched with sweat. She glanced around, making sure that it had all been a dream. Once she was positive of her surroundings, she leapt out of bed and slipped into her clothes. Making sure not to wake anyone, the young teen tiptoed through the hallway, down the stairs and out into the fresh moonlit night.

She would often sneak out at this time of night. It was a rare and peaceful time, where the stars were clear in the velvety sky, and the gentle breeze would affectionately caress her skin.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Pan sauntered down the path towards the woods. The dark trees looming overheard didn't seem to scare her this night. She was too busy trying to interpret her recent dream. 

She snorted, _that was no dream. It was more like a nightmare._

Looking ahead to the gap in the forest, Pan realised that she was getting closer to herspecial hideout'. Goten had found it for her when she had been younger, and ever since then, she had promised herself at least one visit every week. The spot itself wasn't anything special, however the view was spectacular; reaching far across the valley and onto the distant frosted tips of the purple mountains.

"Show yourself!" A deep, familiar voice rumbled through the night air. It seemed to have come from her hideout.

Pushing the heavy shrubbery aside, Pan managed to squeeze through the opening and out onto the small ledge where the giant Namek now stood. 

Piccolo stared down at the young teenage girl, one hairless brow raised high, "_You?_ What are _you_ doing here?"

Pan looked up at him with a sheepish grin, "Erm, h-hi there Mr. Piccolo. Funny seeing you here."

Piccolo groaned and returned to his original cross-legged position at the edge of the ledge, "Listen kid, I'm not in the mood for a light conversation, so go home." 

His deep, stormy tone of voice would have scared most people away. However, Pan was not most people. She had listened to the tales her father had told her when she was young, and now she could see that the giant Namek wasn't the hard hearted warrior he portrayed himself as.

Pan unconsciously began studying his serene, moonlit features. A thought suddenly entered her head. Her father, Gohan, was happily married to Videl. Her grandfather, Son Goku was with Chi Chi, Krillen had 18. Even _Vegeta_ had found love with Bulma! 

Piccolo was alone.

Without a second thought, Pan sat crosslegged beside the giant, moonlit Namek. Piccolo opened one eye and stared down at her, daring her to speak. Pan kept his gaze with a curious look.

"What do you want, brat?" Piccolo hissed, growling deep in his chest.

Pan turned her gaze to the large glowing moon in the sky ahead. "Have you ever been in love?"

The sudden question itself confused, and baffled the Namekian warrior, throwing him quite off guard. How could the girl be so brave? Gohan had never _dared_ ask such a question!

At first Piccolo decided to ignore the question, hoping that the curious young teen would get up and walk away. But when several minutes passed, the Namek could still feel her innocent young eyes watching him. He stared down at her with his own curious expression.

"Why do you ask?"

Pan pouted, raising her eyebrow, "That's not fair. You can't answer a question with a question!"

Piccolo smiled lightly before turning round to face the bright harvest moon. Should the question be had he been in love, or was he in love? Pan's question echoed in his mind. Keeping his voice plain and emotionless, Piccolo replied, "I thought I did. But I was confused." He paused. "It wasn't-" 

He stopped himself before saying _'that'_ word. It was a word which could bring so much happiness, and so much pain all in one fleeting moment.

Pan glanced up at her father's old mentor. Piccolo expected to turn and see her eyes shining with pity. He could feel the rage boiling up inside him. The last thing he ever wanted was pity! He glared down at Gohan's daughter; coal black eyes narrowed with rage.

But when his eyes met her's, he saw something more than pity. It felt rather familiar; like the way his Gohan would look at him. Piccolo sighed heavily. _'His'_ Gohan? 

"Shouldn't you be asleep or something?" Piccolo grumbled.

Pan shrugged and began nervously playing with her hair, "I eh, had a bad dream."

Piccolo's gaze had settled on the moonlit valley below. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

Pan blushed crimson red as she bit her lip, "Um, a friend _a good friend_, was hurt." She turned away, eyes glazed, "And I couldn't help him." Pan choked back a sob, "What does it mean?" she asked, rubbing at her puffy red eyes.

Piccolo gazed at Son Gohan's daughter. Pan was a mixture of Gohan's strength and innocence.

"A dream can mean many things, Pan. But remember, dreams aren't always a map of yours or anyone else's future." He shot a fanged smile at her, "You write your own destiny as you go along, kid."

Each kept their gaze locked on the others for a little while longer before turning to stare at the midnight's sparkling display of stars. Thunderous looking clouds were beginning to roll in from both sides of the glowing moon hanging in the dark sky. 

It was beginning to rain.

Pan took a deep breath as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Hey, um, Piccolo?" Pan's voice was barely above a whisper. 

Piccolo sighed and feigned annoyance. "Just get goin' brat. I'm not gonna tell anyone." Pan grinned happily and flung her arms around the Namek in a great big bear hug. Before he could react, Pan had planted a big kiss on his cheek and flown off into the stormy night sky.

Piccolo angrily brushed the wet kiss away with the back of his hand and snarled, "Damn Sons. Nothing but trouble." After a second, his green lips slowly pulled into a smirk and he settled back into quiet meditation.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thunder and lightning echoed all around her. The torrential rain had matted her ebony hair, and her clothes were dripping wet and wrinkled as she beat on the door of the Briefs house.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Inside, snug and warm, Bulma forced her heavy eyelids to open. Reluctantly, she turned to her sleeping husband and poked him sharply in the ribs. Vegeta's eyes flared angrily as he stared up at his wife.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I thought I heard someone at the door." Bulma said before yawning tiredly. "Did you hear anything?" She muttered before snuggling against her Saiyan's chest affectionately. 

Vegeta listened intently. Sure enough, the brat's daughter, Son Pan, was banging on their door. Growling, he glanced at the clock on their bedside table which read 2:00am. What was she doing here at this ti-

Vegeta frowned and glanced down to where Bulma had begun kissing a trail up his muscular chest to the base of his neck where she nibbled gently on his sensitive flesh. Vegeta sighed and grinned mischievously. Rolling on top of her, he kissed her soft lips once before replying. "Nope, didn't hear a thing." 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Figuring that his parents were 'busy', Trunks sleepily grabbed his shirt and pants and raced downstairs to answer the door. He was still trying to get his other leg into his pants as he opened the front door to his house. His face blushed crimson red as he realised Pan was standing in the doorway, soaked to the bone.

"Uhh, P-Pan?" Trunks grinned sheepishly and quickly pulled his fly up. Taking a step towards her he asked, "What are you doing here at this time?" He gave her a curious look and motioned her inside. When she didn't answer nor move from her spot, Trunks took another step towards her. His warm fingertips brushed her cheek in his usual brotherly manner. It struck her heart like a thousand stinging needles. 

_Was coming here a mistake?_

Trunks was becoming seriously worried about his long-time friend. Pan just stood there looking all hurt and betrayed. She reminded him of a wounded puppy, and suddenly Trunks found himself wishing he could comfort her; hold her in his arms; love her

He shook off that thought the second it entered his head. Resting his hands on both of her shoulders, Trunks stared deeply into her eyes. "C'mon Pan, this is me. Tell me what's wrong."

Pan just stared at him, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Suddenly, as if she could no longer keep her burning emotions at bay, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"I love you." 

Stunned by her own words, but refusing to show it, she kept her steady dark eyes trained on him. Trunks fell back in shock. Immediately he regretted his sudden actions when he saw the hurt forming in her young eyes. He stood back in the doorway, trying to understand his mixed feelings for the young girl standing before him in the pouring rain. He could feel his face burning, however, he still kept his powerful ice blue eyes locked on her own.

Pan shivered, and laughed half-heartedly, "I always have, Trunks." Her threatening tears were beginning to sting her soft, dark eyes. She began praying the rain would hide them from his gaze.

Trunks shivered slightly from the cold. Closing his eyes he willed his mouth to open and speak. 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Trunks spoke in a small shaky voice. Pan looked up to meet his gaze, but he hadn't even waited for an answer. In a flash, his arms had wrapped around her, shielding her from the pelting rain. 

She gazed into his eyes, her heart pounding against his. Pan had known deep down how she had felt about Trunks, but still she could not bring the words to her lips. She was afraid.

As Trunks held her in the pouring rain, he could feel her fear. She was afraid of losing him. Pan buried her head into his chest, trying to hide the salt tears that were now stinging her cheeks. Trunks cupped his hand under her chin and tilted it up towards him. Pan blushed. His deep, powerful gaze was making her feel a little dizzy. Hand gently stroking her face, Trunks captured her lips with his own in a passionate, loving kiss.

As the young couple stood under the pouring midnight rain, Trunks silently promised her, _You'll never have to lose me. Ever. Because I'll love you longer than forever._

Pan pulled away from the kiss, and stared lovingly into his cerulean glazed eyes, "I know." She hugged him tightly. "Then I guess we're stuck with each other forever." Trunks stared at her in shock. Had she read his mind? A bond like that was as rare and precious as Gohan and Piccolo's. 

However the surprised look on his face soon disappeared as Pan's warm soft lips pressed firmly against his.

**o_O **Can anyone say CORNY!!!!?????

Once again I apologise for the rushed ending. I'm really tired cos it's really late, & I just wanna go to bed!!! ;___; So in other words, flame away cos I'm to tired to care ^_^

Lotsa love and fried jellybeans! (get used to it. I say weird things when I'm tired)  
~Starkiller


End file.
